The skin serves as an intricate habitat to a plethora of bacteria. These bacteria are generally commensal, symbiotic or parasitic in nature. However, when the natural defense of the skin is breached, altered, or under moist occlusive conditions, the skin can support the growth of pathogenic bacteria, leading to cutaneous infection. Vancomycin is an antibiotic used for the treatment of bacterial infection.